Hercules
by TailsDoll13
Summary: What happens when a bored PJO writer watches "Hercules?" She gets an idea. Make that the world's CRAZIEST idea: What if I kidnapped the PJO gang and made them help me put on the world's BEST version of Hercules! T for me being violent. Humor because Leo does crazed things. Horror because-let's face it-I scare people when I have a sugar rush! Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A hysterical comedy of the Disney movie, ****_HERCULES!_**

**WARNING**

**THIS VERSION IS NOT ACCURATE.**

* * *

Chapter 1: WHOA!

"OH MY GODS!" Percy yelled, as he, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Coach Hedge, Reyna, Nico, Travis, Connor, Octavian, and a few more campers fell into an outrageously MESSY mess.

"Where ARE we?" Juniper asked, dusting herself off.

Grover moaned, shoving something that looked suspiciously like women's lingerie off his horns.

_"Hello!" _someone said cheerfully.

Everyone turned to see a girl with brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes with a crazy gleam in them looking at them. She wore a beret, and had a megaphone in her hands. She also sat in a director's chair, and, in a tiny one besides her, a stuffed polar bear with a matching beret and megaphone sat.

"Where ARE we?" Juniper asked again.

The girl stood up. _"My stage! I'm renting it for my BIG production!" _she answered.

"Who ARE you, and WHY do you have a teddy bear?" Reyna asked, smacking Octavian's hand as he reached for the bear.

_"My name is ShadowandMadonna, but folks call me Shazer. And this is my co-director, Buddy!" _The girl picked up the bear's arm, and made it wave. _"Say hello to Buddy!"_

_Judging from the look in her eyes, _Annabeth thought, _I should say hi. _"Hi," She said, waving her hand.

"I am NOT saying hi to a teddy bear!" Percy complained, crossing his arms.

"Percy, I said hi to the bear. You say hi to the bear," Annabeth argued.

Shazer's eyes narrowed, and she pulled out a frying pan.

Percy said hi to the bear.

"Can I see the bear?!" Octavian demanded, a hand sticking out for it.

_THWACK!_

_"YOU NO TOUCH BUDDY, TEDDY KRUEGER!" _the girl sniffled, clutching the bear closer. All Octavian could do was hold his hand and grimace.

"See why I said hi?!" Annabeth hissed.

Percy nodded, too freaked out for words.

"Who IS this chick?!" Leo whimpered, hiding behind Frank.

In turn, Frank hid behind Leo.

_"Anyway, I wanted you guys to help me put on _Hercules_! And I already have it planned out, from the cast list to the curtain call!"_

"How come we have to do it?" Nico groaned.

_"Because the Sonic characters have already been kidnapped, there's not enough Ninjago charries, and the Kanes? I never would've gotten past introducing myself!" _She shook her head sadly.

"Well, can we go home after this?" Jason spoke up.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"This chick is crazy..." Connor mused.

"And totally hyper..." Travis added.

"CAN WE HELP?!" they both yelled.

_"Wait, lemme see if I have rolls for you guys..." _Shazer looked down a list. _"Hmmmm...I couldn't find rolls for you! You can help by being the audience!"_

"SWEET!" they yelled, already running towards the seats._  
_

Everyone shot them murderous glances.

_"Now, before we begin..._"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

_"CLEAN THE STAGE!"_

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**CAST LIST**

**HERCULES: Percy**

**MEG: Annabeth**

**MUSES: Reyna, Drew, Lacy, Katie, and Juniper**

**ZEUS: Jason**

**HERA: Piper**

**PHIL: Coach Hedge**

**HADES: Nico**

**MORTAL PARENTS (can't remember their names): Frank and Hazel**

**DEMONS: Octavian and Leo**

**NESSUS: Chiron**

**FATES: Themselves**

**MONSTERS: Themselves**

**If I forgot anyone, lemme know, Kay?**

**DerangednShadownFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *stupid dance***

**Nico: Did she have champagne?**

**Zane: There IS no champagne...**

**Shadow: *sweatdrops* Oh, no...**

**Happy New Year, everybody! I've only been here for a little over a month, so I'm still learning. I look forward to another fantastic year of life, where I mature into a young teen, and learn more important lessons. But this year will be different. Why? Because I have FanFiction now. And all of you lovely people:**

**MsEDarcy**

**Raeweis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**QueenofPercabeth**

**shadowofdarkness**

**scarlet**

**skittlesluv**

**KattLatias**

**maxjdoyle**

**EpicSonicFan**

**Jcc2135**

**Guest**

**shadowolf**

**DarkPrincessDream**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5 (The only one who I actually know in real life X3)**

**blueshroom**

**IAmThatWriter**

**skprettygirl**

**SnowyDawn17**

**ThePercyJacksonLuvs**

**Linh**

**Black Roses for Hades Girl**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603324**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Flygrrl**

**EEMS**

**E Gads**

**Percabeth. Gluxa**

**Frazel**

**pjofanforever**

**xXPercabethXx**

**ThaLuke 3**

**Captainforkz**

**blue and silver marble unicorn**

**Omgcat**

**Runningpool22**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**And the several Ninjago reviewers that I have. Because it would take too long to name you all. **

**Also, I would like to say that I love all of you, because you made me laugh when I was down. You cheered me up when I was sad. You comforted me when I thought all was lost. You were there when I felt like I was alone. **

**How is this so?**

**Because you said you liked my stories. You said that you needed another chapter. Because you reviewed. Because you joined this site. Because you followed. Because you favorited. Because you were born. **

**Because you are all yourselves. **

**Thank you for being there. Or I may not be here alive. **

**Thank you. **

**Shazer**


End file.
